Walk-behind line stripers have become increasingly popular for painting stripes in parking lots and other situations. Gravity feed glass bead dispensers are commonly used on such devices but have a number of problems associated therewith. Such dispensers typically much be mounted far away from the paint guns as the dispenser doors face the paint spray gun and paint tends to build up on the mechanical door. Such devices typically do not have an adjustable bead width which means that the dispenser must be removed and replaced with another size or else beads are wasted. Such dispensers are also typically not easily removable from the sprayer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a glass bead dispenser which may be easily and inexpensively manufactured and which may be located close to the spray gun while eliminating collection of paint overspray and which also provides easily adjustable width adjustment. Towards this end, the bead dispenser is formed from rotational molded plastic such that a hole is cored through the center of the dispenser which allows the linkage to travel through the dispenser and locate the dispenser door on the opposite side of the dispenser from the spray gun. A number of panels across the slot opening may be adjusted upwardly and downwardly to vary the width as desired by the operator.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to the same or similar parts throughout the several views.